Aventuras Thomarie, el presente, el pasado y el futuro
by elaventureroneptorybeemo
Summary: los personajes no son mios Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a Dan Povemire y Jeff Swampy Marshal y Thomas, Marie y Jazmine son de Angelus 19, sam-ely-ember y Melty94


Aventuras Thomarie, el presente, el pasado

Era una mañana de verano tranquila en Danville del año 2042, vemos en un pequeño parque transcurrido, a una chica de 22 años de cabellos rojos, que paseaba en una bicicleta del mismo color que su pelo, su nombre es Marie Flynn, mientras se paseaba, hablaba por el "manos libres" de su celular con su mejor amiga Jasmine Rai

**9:30 AM**

**Jazz**:(por el celular) Marie han pasado 4 Años desde que Thomas se fue a estudiar a Japón

**Marie**: si, lo peor de todo es que lo eh extrañado desde el primer momento en el que lo vi partir,-empieza a hablar con un tono triste-pero lo mejor es que regresara hoy

**Jazz**: (por el celular) si, que emoción y lo mejor es que trae recuerditos

**Marie**: ¿Cómo sabes que va ah traer "recuerditos"?-dijo algo incrédula

**Jazz**: (por el celular) por favor que otra cosa hace un chico en un país Asiático por 4 años-dijo muy confiada

**Marie**: el fue a estudiar, no ah andar turisteando-dijo un poco enojada

**Jazz**: (por el teléfono) si como sea, que linda bicicleta es nueva

**Marie**: si, me la regalo mi papá la semana anterior y….espera un minuto, como sabes que estoy en una bici-dijo algo espantada

**Jazz**: porque estoy al lado tuyo

Vemos al lado de la pelirroja a la hindú sentada en una banca y riéndose

**Jazz**: si que eres distraída-dijo todavía riendo

**Marie**: ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo algo sorprendida

**Jazz**: que bien recibes a tu mejor amiga-dijo un poco enojada

**Marie**: oh perdón- se le acerca y la abraza-y entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Jazz**: bueno entre mis clases de hindú y mis clases particulares tuve un tiempo libre y decidí venir a platicar contigo

**Marie**: y de que quieres hablar

**Jazz**: este es un lugar inapropiado, te invito un café

**Marie**: oh claro-dijo muy contenta

En la cafetería, vemos Marie y a Jasmine tomando dos Frappes-Capuchinos

**Marie**: bueno la pregunta persiste, de que quieres platicar

**Jazz**: como sabes hoy regresa Thomas y desde el primer momento en que se fue, no has dicho nada sobre él, yo solo quiero saber ¿por qué?

**Marie**: tu quieres saber porque eh ignorado el hecho, de que mi primo y mejor amigo de la infancia ha estado ausente por 4 años, eso quieres saber

**Jazz**: básicamente si

**Marie**: para que sepas porque hice eso, mira todo empezó esa mañana de verano….

**Verano 2038 9:00**

Yo iba de camino a la casa del tío Ferb como todos los días, para ver a Thomy, llego toco el timbre y me encuentro con una Tía Vanessa muy triste

¿Qué pasa tía vane?-le pregunto

No contesto solo me invita a pasar y en la sala encuentro a Thomas y a mi tío, muy serios

¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunte inocentemente

El tío Ferb solo se acerca me agarra de los hombros y me dice-creo que tu y Thomas tienen algo de qué hablar-dijo con su típica voz calmada después de eso solo se fue y me dejo sola con Thomas

**Jazz**: y que mas, no te pares-dijo muy emocionada

**Marie**: si, pero no me interrumpas-dijo con tono enojado

Como sea, entonces nos quedamos solos, el solo me señalo el asiento para sentarme

Que paso-dije algo preocupada

Como sabes Marie, cuando termine el verano nosotros iremos a la universidad-dijo con su muy normal seriedad

Si, si me acuerdo-dije aun más preocupada

Bueno lo que pasa es que Aichi Bunkyo University de Japón me dio una beca con todos los gastos pagados, y bueno mi papá y yo platicamos y decidimos que es lo mejor para mi- dijo con un tono cortante

Entonces dices que te vas de Danville por 4 años y sin platicarlo con tus amigos, solo te importa tu estabilidad, eres un egoísta Thomas Fletcher-dije llorando inconsolablemente

Por favor no llores, no lo hice por ser egoísta, solo aproveche la oportunidad, no quiero verte llorar-dijo tratándome de consolar y abrazándome

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mi tío Fletcher y saliendo de donde se había escondido-oh perdón los dejo solos, Vanessa vámonos-dijo yéndose de ahí con la tía Vanessa

Dime porque te preocupa tanto, solo serán 4 años pasaran volando-dijo despreocupado Thomas

Porque te amo, Thomy, no como prima ni como hermana, sino como una persona por la cual daría hasta la vida y tú todavía no te has dado cuenta-dije todavía llorando

Por favor…yo soy el que te amo primero, desde que teníamos 10 años, primero lo quería negar, pero no pude-dijo también llorando Thomas

Estamos enamorados pero somos, primos, ese es el inconveniente-dije tratándome de calmar

Pero, podemos estar juntos, no somos familiares biológicos-dijo tratándome de calmar

No, podemos nuestros padres se enojarían-dije todavía llorando

Por favor no me hagas cantar la canción Amor Prohibido que esa ya la canto mi papá-dijo riendo sarcásticamente

Solo reí, después empezó a susurrar una canción, que yo en mi mente empecé a oír la melodía

watch?v=YNhI9pJhByc

Yeah he's a looker  
But I really think it's guts that matter most  
I displayed them for you  
Strung out about from coast to coast

I am easily make-believe  
Just dress me up in what you want me to be  
I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now

I got to feel you in my bones again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you

I wanna taste you one more time again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you

In my daydreams, in my sleep  
Infatuation turning into disease  
You could carve me see all you have to do now is Please try give it your best shot and try  
All I'm asking for is love  
But you never seem to have enough

I gotta feel you in my bones gain  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
This life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff  
Well I just want you to love me back

Why can't you just love me back?  
(Why can't you just love me back?  
Why can't you? x2)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(Why can't you just love me back  
Why can't you? x2)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(Why can't you? x2)

I got to feel you in my bones gain  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again  
(Just one more time)  
This life is way too short to get caught up and all mixed up  
When I just want you to love me back  
Why can't you just love me back?

Why won't you just love me back?  
Why can't you just love me back?

(¿Qué? Necesitaba una canción)

Después de eso solo nos quedamos mirando un rato mas poco a poco nuestros labios se acercaban y de pronto se unieron en un beso muy pero muy profundo, que duro como 5 minutos hasta que por supuesto nos falto el oxigeno

**Thomas**: creo que tu y yo, somos el uno para el otro yo te necesito tu me necesitas y si este impedimento social es lo único que nos separa del amor verdadero, creo que es injusto porque tú y yo nos amamos y nada lo detendrá absolutamente nada-dijo con toda la razón del mundo

**Marie**: tienes razón Thomas, toda la razón, por eso no debes irte, para que nos quedemos juntos para siempre-dije muy emocionada

**Thomas**: las cosas no son haci, Marie, tú y yo debemos apoyar las ideas del otro aun mas que ya somos novios-dijo con mucho orgullo

**Marie**: si-dije tranquila en su regazo- espera ¿novios?-dije algo sonrojada-espera no hay que contar que somos "novios"

**Thomas**: ¿por qué no?-dijo algo confiado

**Marie**: la última vez que le dije a mi papá que estaba enamorada, el pobre (del que estaba enamorada) termino en coma-dije algo preocupada

Thomas solo trago saliva, preocupado

**Thomas**: pensándolo bien, se lo decimos después de que regrese de Japón-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo raro para el

**Marie**: pero, y después-pregunte algo curiosa

**Thomas**: ¿de qué?

**Marie**: de que regreses de Japón

**Thomas**: bueno, podemos seguir con una relación normal-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

**Marie**: bueno, tío Ferb ya puede entrar-dije gritándole desde el asiento, ya sabía que estaba espiando desde la puerta

**Ferb**: je je, ya lo sabe verdad Thom, bueno solo venia a avisarte Marie que Thomas se va hoy en la tarde, si quieres puedes ayudarle a hacer su maleta-dijo con el tono normal de seriedad de los Fletcher

**Thomas**: claro, Marie quieres ayu…darme-dijo con un tono de tristeza

**Marie**: claro-dije del mismo tono

**Thomas**: vamos-dijo señalándome las escaleras de su casa

Solo lo seguí, caminamos solo unos pasos y empezamos a subir las escaleras hasta que llegamos a su cuarto, saco unas maletas de debajo de su cama y eligió las dos más grandes me acerque y le ayude a meter las cosas que tal vez iba a necesitar desde ropa hasta su cepillos de dientes y su pasta (de dientes) después de eso solo nos acostamos en su cama mirando hacia el techo y agarrados de las manos

**Marie**: ¿a qué horas te vas?-dije algo triste

**Thomas**: a las dos y media-me contesto

Mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 10:00 "guau" pensé he estado aquí una hora, "mejor le llamo a mi papá" solo le marque a casa

**Marie**: papá…si….estas preocupado….no te preocupes ven a casa del tío Ferb….claro….también te quiero….adiós-dije ablando por teléfono con mi papá-mi padre viene para acá-le dije a Thomas muy fastidiada

**Thomas**: ¿qué paso?-me pregunte

**Marie**: mi papá, viene para acá-le respondí fastidiada

Solo dio una pequeña risita por mi humor

Después de eso llego mi padre y la demás familia, los Flynn, los demás Fletcher, mi abuelo y abuela Doofenshmirtz y claro ustedes lo Rai al parecer a ninguno de ellos, al saber la noticia solo se pudieron orgullosos

Cuando dieron las 2:00 fuimos a dejar a Thom al aeropuerto, como recuerdas nos despedimos del junto con la familia Johnson-Flynn, que había llegado tarde ¬¬

**10:00 AM**

**Jazz**: oh, con que ya lo sabes-dijo algo seria

**Marie**: ah, lo de Thomas, por supuesto-dijo algo contenta

**Jazz**: cambiando de tema ¿donde será la fiesta de bienvenida de Thom?-dijo con tono animado

**Marie**: va hacer en la residencia Fletcher-Doofenshmirtz, a las 5:30

**Jazz**: claro, me voy tengo que llegar a mis clases particulares, nos vemos después-dijo preparándose para irse

**Marie**: espera tienes que pagar tu café-dijo muy molesta

**Jazz**: si, págalo tú-dijo muy confiada

**Marie**: pero no tengo suficiente dinero-dijo con el tono de antes

**Jazz**: bueno ten-le da el dinero correspondiente

Después de eso solo llego el mesero y Marie le da el dinero por los cafés y se van de ahí.

**5:20 Aeropuerto Internacional de Danville**

Vemos a un hombre maduro, de cabellos verdes, nariz cuadrada y cabeza rectangular, su nombre Ferb Fletcher, esperando en una sala de espera.

De pronto, un joven sale de no sé donde, al parecer con dos maletas y un gorro café en la cabeza, su nombre Thomas James Fletcher, al darse cuenta de la persona que lo esperaba corrió a abrazarlo.

**Thomas**: papá-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

**Ferb**: ¿cómo has estado, hijo?

**Thomas**: muy bien, papá-dijo muy contento el joven.

**Ferb**: ¿Por qué traes un gorro?-dijo con tono de seriedad el inglés.

Solo se lo quito para responder sus preguntas, al quitárselo vemos al joven Fletcher con una raya de cabellos verdes en medio de su cabeza (lo demás era café).

**Ferb**: ¿Qué te paso?-dijo algo preocupado.

**Thomas**: bueno, si te acuerdas que me sale pelo verde, por tu herencia-dijo algo serio.

**Ferb**: pero no que te lo pintabas de café todos los meses-dijo algo curioso.

**Thomas**: la verdad, si quieres ser parte de un grupo social en Japón debes ser raro-dijo contento.

**Ferb**: ja ja, ya vámonos a la casa.

**Thomas**: ¿oye y los demás?-pregunto algo enojado.

**Ferb**: en la casa te lo explico.

Solo van en dirección al estacionamiento luego van al auto de Ferb y luego a la residencia Fletcher-Doofenshmirtz.

**5:30 residencia Fletcher-Doofenshmirtz.**

**Thomas**: papá, no me has dicho nada-dijo con los ojos tapados por su padre.

**Ferb**: es porque, es una sorpresa, no hay que arruinarlo-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando entran a la casa, los reciben todos los amigos y familiares de Thomas.

**Todos**: sorpresa.

La escena es la siguiente un letrero con la palabra "Bienvenido Thomas" y mucho confeti y globos.

**Marie**: hola, Thomas-dijo abrazándolo.

**Thomas**: Marie, creo que ya hay que decirlo-dijo susurrándole en el oído.

**Marie**: tu dícelo-dijo también susurrando.

Solo toma un vaso de cristal y con una cuchara llama la atención de todos los presentes.

**Thomas**: atención, hola como sabrán yo regrese justamente hoy de Japón, también sabenlo unidos que somos yo y Marie-la voz se le empieza a tornar nerviosa cosa que fue calmada por una agarrada de mano de Marie.

**Thomas**: b-bueno, lo que quiero decirles es que M-Marie y yo nos amamos.

La última afirmación del castaño tuvo mucho revuelo en la residencia seguida por aplausos, claro Phineas no tuvo una respuesta positiva aparte de eso los demás se le acercaron para abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

**Thomas**: tío Phineas, ¿usted qué piensa?-dijo un poco. Nervioso

**Phineas**: ¿qué voy a pensar?, si ustedes se aman no hay nada que puedo hacer, solo felicitarlos-dijo abrazándolos.

**Marie**: muchas gracias papá-dijo también abrazándolo.

**Thomas**: gracias suegrito-dijo muy feliz.

**Phineas**: tampoco te emociones-dijo con tono sarcástico.

Solo fue respondida con una risa grupal, lo siguiente solo fue celebración y alegría.

**Residencia Fletcher-Doofenshmirtz 2045 **

Vemos la siguiente escena dos pilas de sillas decorados con un listón blanco, con todos los conocidos de los novios, en medio una alfombra roja y al fondo dos personas un ministro (al fondo) y un joven castaño (adelante, al lado).

De pronto sale una joven de vestido blanco y cabellos rojizos que tomo su lugar al lado derecho del joven castaño.

**Ministro**: Señoras y señores: Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para la celebración de un acto jurídico, y por lo tanto muy serio, como es el contrato matrimonial del joven Thomas James Fletcher-Doofenshmirtz y la señorita Marie Elizabeth Flynn-García.

Sean todos bienvenidos.

Bueno me contratan para bodas relámpago, así que Marie Elizabeth Flynn-García aceptas a Thomas James Fletcher-Doofenshmirtz como su esposo y viceversa.

**Marie y Thomas: **acepto.

**Ministro**: bueno firmen aquí y aquí y por el poder que me confiere el estado ya están oficialmente casados, puede ponerse los anillos o besarse si quieren, adiós, a y si quieren otra boda relámpago para algunos de sus familiares ya saben a dónde llamar-dijo yéndose de ahí.

**Todos**: bravo, ¡que vivan los novios!-gritaron felices.

Lo que paso después fue: se pusieron los anillos, se besaron, luego pasaron a partir el pastel, abrir los regalos y a lo último se fueron de ahí en uno de sus regalos un auto (cortesía Phineas y Ferb) claro, con latas amarradas en la parte de atrás.

Lo que pasara después es solo, el futuro.

**Fin **


End file.
